


quick talks

by woahpip



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: Quick talks before Scarif.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	quick talks

Cassian grabs her by the hand. Fuck his training. The emotions he’s kept hidden over and over. Somehow in a few short days she’s made him reassess his morals, his beliefs.

What he’s willing to die for. It’s the still the Alliance but it’s also something else.

“Let’s grow old and wither. Like plants on Tatooine.

Survive to disappear to nothing.”

Jyn raises an eyebrow, tries to hide how her mouth quips up at the edge. He gets lost in green, and waits for her to speak.

“Are you telling me if we live, you want to defect and then die on our own? Captain?”

Of course she’d use his formal title.

“Jyn Erso, if we live I think I want to take you wherever in the galaxy we could sleep for three weeks. Then we could reassess.”

“That’s not withering.” Her hand escaped his and is rubbing circles on his wrist. It’s calming, exactly what he needs to keep from combusting before they get there.

He might need to defect after this. His training’s gone to shit.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was my first little drabble that was posted on tumblr. i do think cassian is ooc here, but i was practicing. practice and failure is good!
> 
> inspired by wither by shakey graves. it's a happy/sad bop.


End file.
